


Silent in the trees

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Lizzie is so tired of fighting her feelings. So for tonight,she lets go.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while waiting for my flight. 
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

so lizzie has been thinking about it. 

She's being thinking about how it took a two second interaction to remember hope andrea mikaelson.  
but it's not like it matters rigth? 

So maybe Josie, the strongest twin, the one with an old crush that left behind burned rooms and countless what ifs, still doesn't remember.  
And that mud-head of a boyfriend who's supposed to be the love of hope's life doesn't either.  
But it's whatever.  
so lizzie remembered her first,pft no big deal. 

except it is. 

Because she can't stop thinking about it. 

She read once that no one can't break a curse like that, except, soulmates. 

Which is bullshit because her and Hope are not, soulmates. They couldn't even stand to be in the same room four months ago without bitting their heads off, it's impossible. 

Sure, Lizzie always thought the witch was very beautiful, she's got eyes duh, and she loves the way she fights back.  
She also appreciates the way the wolf never looked at her like she was crazy and sure Hope may be the only one who can't actually approach her when she's having one of her episodes and immediately calm her down. 

And maybe the reason why she tried so hard to be her friend was because she's always felt drawn to her (still does). But that doesn't make them soulmates.  
It doesn't. 

(it does) 

They are meeting up at the park.  
The one where Josie chained her to a tree, and growled at hope ( which was not one of her finest moments).  
The stupid park, that brought the stupid memories back, and the stupid feelings. That park. 

They are trying to find a way to make everybody remember.  
After dying a hundred times on that stupid video game/ real life? whatever that was. She finally convinced Hope that the best for everyone was for them to remember. So that's what they are doing or trying anyways, not one on this stupid town seems to know who Hope Mikaelson is,except Lizzie. Which is great. 

(it isn't) 

Hope is late, which isnt new. She's been coming late to these " let's make everybody remember Hope Andrea Mikaelson" meetings and it's fucking pissing Lizzie off.  
The blonde feels like she's doing all the work! Sure she was the one who proposed they have these meetings, but not because she cares about hope no it's just to get that mupheaded joke of a boy away from her sister. So yeah this is for josie, 100% for Josie. Not hope, josie. Because she's a good sister. 

She's lost in her thought when suddenly she feels a presence behind her. Before she can turn around, she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around ready to attach however dare to touch her when she sees its Hope. 

"Fuck, can you wear a bell or something you scared the shit out of me Hope.” Exclaims the siphoner” And aren't you half dog anyways, shouldn't you be actually wearing a collar in case you get lost?  
Hope looks at her unimpressed " I'm half a wolf Liz, you know that. Besides i'm not really the one who likes to wear the collar in the relationship." 

Lizzie splutters, shocked at Hope's response. 

“Anyways lets go Saltzman” 

“What we are we going? Did you find something to make the rest remember?”

“No. Just shut up and follow me okay” 

“Excuse me? You just did not tell me yo shut up Mikaelson” 

Hope turned towards Lizzie with a smirk on her face “ And what if i Did? Gonna do something about it, Lizzie?” 

“What- what on earth did you have for breakfast today furball?” Hope laughed and continued walking without sparing another glance to the blonde.  
Lizzie stood there looking at hope’s back stunned, shaked her head and followed the wolf with a sight leaving her mouth. 

This was gonna be a long day.

They've been walking for hours now. Have left the city way behind and are deep in the woods. If lizzie didn't know hope she would thought the wolf was trying to lure her in and kill her, but that was stupid. Hope wouldn't do that,right? Surely they were past the wanting to murder each other phase,right? Hope wouldn't dare- 

“Stop thinking so loud. I'm not gonna kill you lizzie.” 

“I wasn't thinking that Mikaelson” Hope turned her head back and looked at Lizzie unimpressed. “I wasn't, i may have crossed my mind for a second but we are past the wanting to kill each other phase anyways, besides i trust you. ”  
Hope stoped dead on her pace, causing Lizzie to crash against her. 

“What the hell-” 

“You do? You trust me?” Said the wolf breathless. 

Lizzie looked at her. Really looked at he. Hope was wearing more makeup than usual, more detailed. She was also wearing her ‘fancy leather’ jacket as Lizzie had dubbed, the one she used to wear when she went out with that mudhead of a boyfriend. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her legs just the rigth way.  
She looked breathtaking.  
She was also very close. Her light blue eyes were staring at her intensively. They were full of insecurity, as if they were afraid of Lizzie’s answer. It was a rare sight to see the tribid like that, soscared. In that moment Lizzie felt the urge to do anything to never see that look on Hope’s eyes ever again. Her eyes felt down, to Hope’s lips. They looked so..kissable.  
The thought hit Lizzie like running train wich made her step back and stumble on a branch.  
Hope grabbed her before she could fall down. 

“ Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Said Lizzie while stepping away from Hope’s arm. She couldn't think straight with Hope so close to her. “ Yes i’m fine” 

“Are you sure?” Asked Hope with concern in her eyes.  
“I said i'm fine” Snapped Lizzie. The leaves around them started to move. The wind started to pick up. Fuck. ‘Deep breathes Lizzie,deep breathes’ Muttered the blonde. 

Hope looked around. Watched Lizzie and she breathes in and out. “Let's just keep moving” 

Lizzie looked up and caught a sight of the tribid’s face before she fully turned around and stride forward. Hope looked upset. 

“Fuck.” cursed Lizzie. 

They’ve been walking in silence for the last ten minutes. Neither one daring to break the tense silence that had fallen over them after what happened. Lizzie was getting angsty. She didn't mean to snap at Hope it's just that ever since she remembered her she's been feeling all these confusing feeling over the wolf. And they are scary and new. 

( or maybe they've always been there, buried to deep underneath biting remarks and burned rooms). 

Lizzie is been trying to deal with it. She knows Hope is in love with Landon and she knows she's happy with him, even if she doesn't get it.  
So she doesn't wanna get on the way of that. She knows the only reason Hope is working so hard in trying to make everyone remember is for Landon.  
And she's ok with that. 

( she's not) 

“I do” 

“What?” Asks Hope surprised. 

Lizzie stares into Hope’s eyes. “ I do trust you, Hope.” They stare at each other intensely. Lizzie watches as relief paints hope’s face before is swept again. Covered again by that passive mask Hope puts on every day. 

“Ok.” whispers Hope. 

They don't say anything else. They don't need to. 

“Here it is” Exclaims the wolf. They had been walking for over two hours now. Lizzie thinks she lost feeling in her feet around kilometer 1 or so. She makes a mental note not to wear heels on the mountain. No matter how good she looks in them. 

They are standing on a clearing. It's beautiful. The sun shines high over them. Reflecting on the leaf, giving it an auburn-ish look. It matches Hope’s hair. 

“So, you gonna tell me now what we doing here or what?” 

“Nope” pops the wolf. She whispers a spell and suddlenly a blanket appears alongside a camping basket. “ My lady” Hope extends her hand toward Lizzie. The blonde looks at her impresses. Lays her hand over Hope’s. 

“Hum, i do like to be treated like a princess so just for that i would hold off on the torture spell i had planned to use on you to make you spill” She flips her hair and she sits down next to the wolf. Hitting her on the face. Hope laughs, free and happy. Lizzie feels butterflies on her stomach. She thinks about the last time she heard Hope laugh like that. It was before everything happened. Before Klaus, before her mother. Before she was left alone to fight the cruel ness of this world. 

“Honestly it’s not a big deal Lizzie. I just wanted to have a break. From spell books and the monster of the week” The wolf looks at lizzie with a dazzling smile on her face. “ Some grape juice, m’lady?” Lizzie looks at the glass that's been offered to her and back at Hope’s face. See that smile, so free, so happy and thinks “Fuck it”. 

“To a day free of spell books and monster” Graba the glass from Hope’s hand and raise its. 

They drink and eat and laugh for hours. It feels good.  
It's been a long time since Lizzie has felt this comfortable with someone. She needed this “chill day” as hope so elaborated put it. Ever since she came back from Europe, she's felt as if something wasn't right, as if something was missing. And then the whole thing with sebastian, and the demon inside her head and remembering hope again. She’s exhausted. 

He newly founded feelings for hope weren't helping either. But for the first time in her life she feels as if a weight had been lifted, she feels lighter. 

They are lying down and looking at the stars. Hope is bullshitting her way through some astrological myth, that Lizzie knows for a fact she's making it up as she goes, but she stopped listening a long time ago and just stared at hope. 

“Are you listening?” Asks Hope as she turns her head towards her. 

“To your made up history about the stars? No. If i wanted to enjoy some incorrectly historycal facts i would read harry potter.” 

Hope laughs, her loud laugh echoing through the empty forest. Lizzie stares enamored She’s so tired of figthing her feelings. So for tonight, 

“Can i kiss you?”. she whispers

( She lets go. )


	2. Kiss me like you wanna be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the blonde returns to her room, half an hour later with a dumb smile on her face and Josie asks her whats up with her, she thinks maybe this whole 'Let's make everyone remember Hope Andrea Mikaelson’ operation, can wait a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied about it being a one shot lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Can i kiss you” whispers the blonde. 

She could feel her heartbeat beating crazy in her chest as if ready to burst at any moment. Watches as Hope’s eyes drop to her lips, watches her pupils dilate, watches the way she licks her lips. The wolf looks back up again, staring into Lizzie's blue eyes. Without answering the wolf leans in. Kisses her. 

Lizzie has never been a fan of fairy tales. Never believe the whole bs of fireworks going out when you kiss your one true love. Lizzie doesn't feel any of that.   
Instead she feels that weight she's been feeling on her chest for as long as she can remember being lifted. She feels her heartbeat freely, unafraid. She feels that missing piece of the puzzle being put on its right place. 

The wolf pushes forward, licks Lizzie's lower lip and gently bites into it. Lizzie moans. Pushes back, rolling the wolf onto her back and leaning over her. She feels the wolf hand lace through her hair, grabbing it. They kiss for what feels for hours, neither of them waiting to break the kiss. 

Lizzie pulls back, breathless. Feels the tribrid chase her lips. She smirks and looks down at the wolf.  
Hope looks..breathtaking. Her lips are swollen from all the kissing, traces of lizzie's lipstick all over her lips, her hair is a mess and Lizzie thinks hers may not be far behind. She's a vision and Lizzie thinks she must be a little bit in love with her. 

“Wow” breathes out the tribrid

“Speechless, mikaelson?” Quirks the blonde. “What can i say, I am a great kisser after all” adds the blonde smuggly.

“Pfft, i've had better” Teases the witch. 

Lizzie feels a little prick of jealousy, thinking about all those times she's watched that mophead kiss Hope. Shakes her head. She knows for a fact she's a better kisser “ Please, are you seriously comparing this amazing kiss to those high school pecks that mophead of a boyfriend use to give you, pfft. Don't make me laugh Mikaelson” Snaps the blonde 

“Jealous Saltzman” Teases the witch. 

“So what if i am, Mikaelson?” Teases the blonde right back. But she knows Hope can hear the uncertainty under her voice. The little jealousy, and the insecurity that lays there, hidden behind teasing remarks and bitting words. 

Hope eyes soften. Lifts her hand and pushes lizzie's hair behind her ear gently. Let's her hand lay there on her cheek, and traces the little freckles she knows lay there underneath the makeup. 

“You have nothing to be jealous of” Hope says softly. Traces the siphoner’s lower lip, watches as her blue eyes become darker, full of desire. “ He hasn't been the one i've wanted to kiss for a long time now.” Continues the brunette. “ I don't know when it changed, but yeah- what are you- . Stumbles the wolf.   
While Hope was talking, to transfixed on what she was saying, too enamored by Lizzie's eyes. The blonde hand had sneaked underneath her t-shirt and where now laying by her hips,making slow circles. 

“Nothing” smiles innocently the witch. “Please continue, you were talking about how you've been thinking about kissing me since we met” 

“I never said it was you- “ the blonde’s hand start to slowly go up, tracing softly Hope’s skin with her fingertips. The wolf shivers “ who i wanted to kiss. I was just- “she breathes shakingly. Lizzie's hand, softly tracing her ribs. “speaking generally.” Finishes the wolf with a shaky breath. Her blue eyes long ago gone dark by desire. 

“Oh really” Teases the blonde. Her hands now laying underneath Hope’s boobs. Tracing her bra. “ Then i guess i should just move” Before the blonde can make true to her words, feels hands on her hips. Pushing her down. 

“No” Says the brunette firmly. Before the blonde can retort, she feels the wolf lips. Kissing her roughly. Feels the hands on her lips go down and grab her ass and lizzie is gone for. 

The kiss for hours. Wandering hands exploring each other, but not daring to do anything else. They are in the middle of the woods after all. And hope may belong in the woods but she's a lady, thank you very much. 

Hours later, with the moon high on the sky, lips swollen lips and laced fingers they head back. Hope walls the blonde back to the Salvatore school, even when the siphoner insisted that i wasn't necessary, the tribids only response was a ‘what can i say i'm a gentlewoman’ and a wink. 

They are in front of the Salvatore school, by the gates. They've been standing there for five minutes. Neither of them waiting to go, but not knowing what to say. 

“ I wanted it to be a date” Breaks the silence Hope, suddenly. 

“What?” Asks the blonde confused. 

“Today, i wanted it to be a date. That's why i was so late. I was mustering up the courage to ask you” murmurs. Kicks a little dirt by her feet and play with her hair. “ But when i got there i lost all the courage. I'm a coward” 

“ You? Hope ‘ i jumped into malvidore to save the world without breaking a sweat” Mikaelson, are a coward? Please” Scoffs the blonde. 

“ I am when it comes to you Lizzie.” Says firmly the wolf. Lizzie looks at her. Can feel the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. “ You make me so afraid Lizzie.” whispers. Lizzie grabs her hand, squeezes. Hope breathes, looks at lizzie with determination on her eyes. “ I like you Lizzie Saltzman. So much. I don't know when it happened or when i started to feel like this. The only thing i know it's that when i was in maldivore the only thing i could think of was you. Not landon, you.” Lizzie let's out shocked breath.  
“I honestly think it's always been there” Continues the wolf “I've always felt drawn to you, ever since i met you. That's why i was always so afraid to get close to you. Because i knew it would hurt if you ever left. But i don't wanna be afraid anymore so- would you go out on a date with me Lizzie Saltzman” Asks Hope with a hopeful smile on her face. 

Lizzie thinks about the first time the wolf came to their school. The way her heart beat picked up the first time she saw her. The way she instantly felt drawn to the tribid. Thinks about how hard she tried to be her friend and how much it hurt everytime Hope turned her down. Thinks about how she felt her heart break a little when Josie told her that Hope exposed her to the whole school, how betrayed. Thinks about how the last month since Hope was gone she always felt as if something was missing, and how that missing feeling went away the moment she remembered her.   
Thinks, maybe they've always been meant to end up like this. In front of the Salvatore School with a nervous Hope Mikaelson asking her on a date after heavingly making out for hours. 

She thinks, she wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Yes” Says Lizzie with a beaming smile. “ A hundred times yes, Mikaelson” 

** 

When the blonde returns to her room, half an hour later with a dumb smile on her face and Josie asks her whats up with her, she thinks maybe this whole 'Let's make everyone remember Hope Andrea Mikaelson’ operation, can wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come scream at me at @passwordfuckingpassword on tumblr or @kimwheenie on twitter!!


End file.
